


Present

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcie gives Velma three surprise birthday presents spread out over the course of their last year of grad school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

“Happy birthday, V,” Marcie said, bumping her shoulder into Velma’s shoulder. Velma bumped her back.

“You already said that twice,” Velma replied, but there was a teasing quality to her voice that told Marcie she was simply making conversation; not starting an argument. That was a good thing considering her next words. “I can’t believe you went to the trouble of rounding up my friends so that they could trash my apartment.”

The apartment wasn’t truly trashed, just messy in a different way than Velma normally kept it. All her books and papers had been unceremoniously dumped in her bedroom before Shaggy and Scooby haphazardly draped trails of orange paper streamers across the ceiling lights and Velma’s hanging plants. Daphne had set up a large tastefully decorated buffet along the kitchen counter with perfect presentation, at least until the boys hit it. A fight over a bag of potato chips sent chips flying everywhere when one of Fred’s confetti bombs went off at an ill timed moment. None of that was really so bad, a little vacuuming would sort it out, except the trap Fred rigged to catch Velma when she first entered the apartment was only calibrated for one person. When Marcie got caught in it too, the net’s anchors tore apart several of Velma’s bookcases before the disintegrating trap catapulted the captured women into a table, breaking off several of its legs. The furniture damage would be harder to resolve.

“All I did was tell them I wanted to celebrate your birthday in style,” Marcie explained. She adjusted her glasses. It was a fidgeting motion she and Velma both did. She couldn’t remember who did it first and who was the copycat, but that information was inconsequential. “They did the rest with their own Mystery Incorporated flair.”

They gazed at Velma’s friends, who were collapsed around the living room after an evening of excitement. Shaggy and Scooby lay on the carpet with massively bloated bellies in food-induced comas. Fred sat in an overstuffed chair, head back and eyes shut with Daphne curled into his side. Several of Velma’s other friends from campus lay on the rest of her furniture, exhausted from all the partying. To avoid some of the more rambunctious aspects of the party while it was still in full swing, Velma and Marcie had taken shelter under the kitchen counter overhang that normally housed Velma’s barstools. From that position they could observe without getting pelted or trampled. Even now that the celebration was effectively over they stayed in their shelter enjoying each other’s company.

“Thank you for everything. I had so much fun,” Velma said. She turned to Marcie and kissed her, which Marcie enthusiastically returned. They exchanged several passionate kisses until Scooby let out an absolutely ghastly fart, ruining the moment. Both women groaned and yelled at the dog, who didn’t respond in the slightest.

“Well, I’m glad your birthday party was a nice surprise,” Marcie said when the fumes dissipated enough for them to breathe again. Velma smiled at her, but something about the way she tilted her head told Marcie her last statement was flawed. “What? It wasn’t nice? You said you had fun.”

“It was very nice, Marcie,” Velma assured her, patting her arm. She was clearly refraining from rolling her eyes. “It just wasn’t a surprise.”

“How did you know?”

“As you know, I have certain affinity for mystery solving. The gang and I have done a bit of that over the years.”

Marcie rolled her eyes. She was very well aware of Velma’s mystery solving passion. It took up far too much of her girlfriend’s time that ought to be spent on more important things, like her thesis. A year and a half of biochemical analysis wasn’t going to write itself up. Marcie would like to see Velma obtain her master’s before she finished her own dissertation, which was for a PhD in metallurgies. She still hadn’t fully forgiven Velma for taking off in that dumb van after college to go mystery solving instead of immediately starting grad school with Marcie, like they had planned since elementary school. Now, as Marcie was nearing on completing her material engineering program, she feared Velma would decide a master’s was “good enough” and never bother pursuing a doctorate.

“You made a very good attempt at being secretive; I just know you too well for it to work. That’s all,” Velma said, misreading why Marcie was frowning. “The only people you bother to communicate with by phone instead of email or text are your father or my friends—”

“Or you, when I miss your voice,” Marcie interjected. Velma squeezed her hand.

“Or me,” Velma agreed. “But I’d know if you were calling me, and you wouldn’t bother hiding your conversations with your dad, which meant you were talking with my friends about something secret. The only secret you would bother sharing with them would have to be something concerning me, since you don’t like my friends that much.”

“I like Daphne,” Marcie protested. “It’s just the boys still call me Hot Dog Water.”

“Scooby and Shaggy think it’s a compliment,” Velma sighed, shaking her head. “When was the last time you told them to stop?”

“High school.”

“Tell them again now. Threaten physical violence if you have to. They’ll listen,” Velma promised. “My point is that you guys had a secret about me and my birthday was coming up, ergo a surprise party.”

“That’s flawed logic! It could have been a different secret about you!”

“Which is why I didn’t say anything. If you wanted to keep it a secret, you should have told Fred to park elsewhere. The Mystery Machine sticks out like a sore thumb. When I saw it in front of the building and you not only didn’t comment, but also tried to keep me from looking in that direction my suspicion was confirmed. You guys were throwing me a surprise party.”

“Did you wrap all of your mysteries up this succinctly?” Marcie asked sourly.

“Usually we have a little more evidence and a bad guy tangled up in a trap,” Velma laughed. “I knew this one because I know you, Marce.”

“I guess you already figured out your present too.”

“Jinkies, I didn’t know you got me a present,” Velma grinned.

“You thought I was so cheap that I’d only throw you a party?” Marcie asked, feeling mildly indignant. “You wound me.”

“I hadn’t bothered to think any further than the party,” Velma admitted. “I’m just happy you decided to organize this. I’ve missed the gang while they were out globetrotting.”

“You’re worth the trouble they cause,” Marcie grumped, pushing up her glasses again. It was the only way to deflect Velma’s attention. Normally Marcie basked in it, but at the moment it made her feel sheepish. All she had done was make a few phone calls and half hoped an unexpected mystery would make the gang miss her birthday. Velma bumped into her again to show she understood. They sat in companionable silence.

“So, what did you get me?” Velma asked, “or am I supposed to guess?”

“I’d rather you just let me surprise you. Can you handle that?”

“I expect so. In that case I assume I have to wait for my gift. Is it scandalous?”

“Not particularly. However, I will reveal some of it on Saturday. Dress comfortably.”

“Part of it?” Velma asked delightedly. “You’ve developed a complex multi-part birthday scheme for me? Yet again you impress.”

“I always try.”

They kissed again then Velma stood and stretched. Groaning, she leaned over and started picking up the scattered detritus on the floor. After a moment Marcie rose as well to assist her girlfriend. Once the room looked halfway presentable they rousted the local friends and sent them home. Marcie considered going home too, since Velma’s place was overcrowded, but the moment Velma took her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom the decision was made for her.

Saturday came and Velma dressed the way she normally did: warm woolly orange sweater, skirt, knee-high socks, and sensible shoes in case of unexpected running. Really, considering how much running she did when the gang was around it ought to be considered expected running. Perhaps she should take up jogging now that she as at grad school full time. That was the only way she was going to stay in shape.

Velma halted her exercise planning when Marcie arrived. She was dressed in a similar fashion, which relieved Velma, though she wasn’t particularly surprised. Marcie also preferred a sedentary lifestyle and hers included far less cardiovascular exercise. They got into Marcie’s car and Velma immediately noticed her girlfriend was driving off campus toward downtown. Several possible destinations immediately leapt to mind, though Velma did her best to ignore them. It was hard not to deduct today’s itinerary, but she did her best. She had promised Marcie she’d leave it a surprise, though her girlfriend had no idea how hard that was for her. Over the years deduction had become an automatic response.

When they pulled into a parking ramp Velma couldn’t contain it any longer. There was only one place within walking distance Marcie could be taking her. “The science museum? Marce, we were here last month for that department event of yours.”

“I know,” Marcie said as she led them into the building. “However, when we were last here they had yet to open their forensic science exhibit. I thought you would especially appreciate it, though I’m certain the depth of their displayed scientific rigor will be below your standards.”

“Marcie, this is perfect! I love it,” Velma smiled. As she linked their arms together she felt Marcie relax against her. Her girlfriend had been worried she wouldn’t like the present. That simply wasn’t possible as Velma adored science and crime solving. Really, Marcie couldn’t have come up with a better gift.

It was a nice special exhibit. The science museum had obviously put a lot of time and effort into ensuring the forensics exhibit gave all its visitors a solid grounding in the field, if they bothered to read the descriptions. None of the information was particularly ground breaking for Velma—Marcie was surprised to realize as they traversed the exhibit that she knew far more of the science than she had thought—but she had fun looking at everything. Velma found herself explaining the various processes used to thwart criminal countermeasures in great detail as other visitors, volunteers, and even staff listened intently. While this wasn’t the subject she would have chosen for Velma to pontificate, Marcie’s chest swelled with pride as she watched her girlfriend give a lecture worthy of a university classroom or perhaps a police academy.

As they neared the end of their exhibit exploration an older gentleman approached them. He introduced himself as the head of the museum’s special exhibits department and asked Velma about her credentials. There was a bit of confusion when she had to explain she hadn’t any advanced degrees in any of the fields presented in the exhibit. He couldn’t understand why she knew what she did without university training. However, Marcie was able to clear things up when she pointed out the exhibit had a picture of Velma and the rest of Mystery Incorporated next to a discussion of one of their more technical cases. By the time they were ready to leave the man wanted to interview Velma for future iterations of the exhibit. She promised to think about it. Marcie assumed Velma would eventually agree; she looked thrilled at the prospect. 

“Was it worth being a surprise?” Marcie asked, trying not to smirk.

“Yes, and thanks again,” Velma grinned. “I don’t know how I missed that this exhibit was opening. It was a lot of fun, though I’ll have to check with Daphne to make certain use of our image has been properly licensed. I’d hate to sic lawyers on a museum, but if we don’t protect our interests Mystery Inc will go bust. I doubt Shaggy and Scooby could survive that financially.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Marcie admitted. She had been so tickled pink to see Velma getting credit for her past accomplishments she hadn’t considered the other implications. “And you say Daphne’s in charge of that sort of thing?”

“Oh yes. She’s excellent at maintaining an image and brand. Plus, once you assign a monetary value, she’s frightfully good with numbers.”

“I had no idea,” Marcie said as they slipped into her car.

“She likes being underestimated, though for the life of me I can’t understand why,” Velma said, shaking her head. “I assume it has something to do with Fred. Most of her less logical reasoning does.”

They shared an exasperated sigh over the absurd things straight women did to placate their men. Marcie was relieved neither she nor Velma bothered with that sort of crap. It was hard enough getting proper credit without handing most of it over to a foolish man too dim witted to realize what he was being given credit for. These sorts of circumstances made her the happiest about her lesbianism and misandry. Really, she didn’t know why someone as brilliant as Velma could like men even part of the time. Though, even she had to admit biological imperative explained a lot of it. She was just thankful Velma had the sense to pick her over whatever silly man most recently caught her eye.

“Stop thinking about my brief forays into heteronormativity, Marcie, it just makes you snippy,” Velma said.

“How did you know?” Marcie asked, breaking out of the awful memory of Velma kissing Shaggy.

“Your face gets horribly pinched round here,” Velma said, gesturing to the region around her nose and brow. “Makes me worry what awful tortures you’re planning for anyone I’ve ever expressed the slightest interest in since I got my braces off.”

“You just have such terrible taste in men,” Marcie complained.

“I’ve really been more attracted to their abilities, not their maleness,” Velma protested. “It’s not my fault men can’t seem to be talented, on the right side of the law, and possess a pleasant personality. Actually, considering the things you got up to in high school, I’d say I can’t find any women matching that criteria either.”

“I’ve reformed! Haven’t had even the slightest inclination to returning to my checkered past since my juvenile records were sealed. You know that, I’ve seen you checking up on me online.”

“I figured you’d notice sooner or later, you’ve always been the techie in our relationship,” Velma said. She paused then asked, “Does it bother you that I keep tabs on you?”

“Better you than the FBI. If I had managed to fly my manticore costume anywhere other than dad’s amusement park I’d still be under their thumb instead of a few weeks in juvie and the following months of community service I had to complete.”

“You know I trust you, right?”

“Of course. You wouldn’t have let me surprise you otherwise.”

“It was a very nice surprise.”

“I’m not done yet.”

“Oh?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see what’s up my sleeve,” Marcie smirked. “Patience is a virtue, V.”

Marcie made her wait until late December for the next part of her birthday present. By that point Velma had forgotten she was waiting on anything else from her girlfriend and focused on more pressing matters, namely finishing the rough draft of her thesis before tomorrow’s meeting with her advisor. Ideally, she’d like to get it done before the game between the Women’s US National Hockey Team and the Women’s Canadian National Hockey Team ended tonight. Velma wished she could attend, but she didn’t have a car and none of her friends were big enough women’s fans to justify a four hour round trip on a school night. So she’d settle for streaming the game after she got the last bit of her draft done.

“I thought you had a game tonight. Why aren’t you in your USA gear?” Marcie asked, plopping down on the bed next to Velma. She had thoughtfully pushed all of Velma’s research out of the way instead of crushing it.

“I do, but there’s no way for me to get there. The taxi fare would be astronomical and even if I could borrow a car I wouldn’t feel safe driving under these winter weather conditions,” Velma explained. “I can’t believe I’m going to miss seeing Julie Chu in person when she’s this close!”

“What if I took you?” Marcie offered.

“Thanks, but I know how much you detest the brutality of hockey. I wouldn’t want to put you through that, especially when I don’t have tickets,” Velma sighed, shaking her head. “No, best to finish my paper and stream the game.”

“Hmm, but then I’d be out the $40 I spent on tickets for tonight. It’s bad enough to spend money on hockey, but even worse to then waste it by not bothering to attend.” Marcie grinned when Velma’s head whipped up to look at her in surprise. “My love for you vastly outweighs my hatred of organized sports. So, get changed and grab your laptop. You can finish your draft in the car while I drive.”

Velma pulled Marcie into a tight hug for one long moment, then released her and sprung off the bed. She quickly changed into some of her Team USA gear. Anything she knew was essential to finishing her work was hastily thrown into her messenger bag and slung over a shoulder. Then, after a lot of cajoling and the suggestion of camouflage, she got Marcie into a Team USA shirtsey. That was—Marcie looked up the term—a t-shirt with a player’s name and number printed on the back. She still had no idea who “Knight 21” was or “Chu 13,” though she guessed that was the same person as the “Julie Chu” Velma mentioned before. If nothing else she was certain Velma could inform her on the essentials of both players if she needed it.

By the time they reached the arena Marcie was better versed in hockey than she had ever had interest in becoming. Velma was just so excited to tell her about the basics of her favorite sport and quickly became overly technical. Marcie eventually managed to redirect her girlfriend’s focus off the game itself and onto the players, but that wasn’t much better. At least she could enjoy the passion that shown through Velma’s every word and gesture. Seeing Velma so excited she could barely string sentences together in an intelligible way was by far Marcie’s favorite rarely seen side of her girlfriend. It was adorable. Especially when it wasn’t triggered by a man.

They found seats near the back of the stands just before the game started. That was a lucky thing because less than a minute in a big brute of a lady on Team USA scored. Marcie didn’t know which of the horn, flashing lights, roaring crowd, or Velma shaking her was the most disorienting part of the goal celebration. Actually, it was probably Velma. Her girlfriend shook her hard enough to jostle her glasses off her face while screaming about Knight. It took Marcie an embarrassingly long time to realize that was the same player on the back of her shirt. In her defense, Marcie hadn’t really been paying attention to Velma’s words in the car, just the inflections.

The rest of the game was equal parts boring and confusing for Marcie. By the time first intermission rolled around Marcie was freezing, but Velma had been on the edge of her seat the entire period. Just seeing that look on her face and knowing she was only mildly suffering to give Velma that amount of joy made it worth it for her. Though the only reason she got through the rest of the Canada-USA game was that Marcie discovered the concession stand sold hot chocolate and fortified heavily. She didn’t know who won, much less cared, but Velma was delighted, which was the point of this excursion.

Marcie was ready to go home as soon as the game ended and thought they were done, but Velma held them back. She understood why when half an hour later the players trooped out to meet the fans. They had to wait in line for almost an hour, but at least it was in a different part of the arena away from the rink so she didn’t freeze. Velma had most of the players sign a poster she purchased, which happened with conveyer belt efficiency. However, at the end of the line they met Julie Chu and Hilary Knight. The former left Velma, for once in her life, speechless.

“You’re Julie Chu,” Velma gasped before her jaw clamped firmly shut and she froze in place. Marcie knew Velma had met a number of celebrities over the years, but it was rare for her to be so star-struck.

“Yep,” Julie laughed. “It’s always nice to meet a fan.”

“Could you sign Velma’s jersey for her?” Marcie asked, wrapping her arms around Velma’s shoulders. “You’re her favorite athlete and I think the excitement of meeting you has her overwhelmed.”

“Sure thing,” Julie said. Together they turned Velma around so that Julie could scrawl her John Hancock across the ‘3’ in ‘13’ on her back. When Julie finished she beamed at both of them. “Do you want me to sign anything for you too?”

“Umm, her poster if you’re willing,” Marcie said, adjusting her glasses as she offered Velma’s poster. “I’m not really a hockey fan, just here for moral support. This was my first hockey game.”

“Oh yeah? Well, we’re glad you came,” Hilary said, as Julie signed the poster. Hilary leaned on the table and smirked at Marcie. “What did you think?”

Marcie thought Hilary had the most impressive musculature she had ever seen on a human being in real life. Out of her hockey gear and in just a t-shirt Marcie had a very good view of her magnificent form. From the way Hilary laughed as her cheeks reddened Marcie realized those hadn’t been internal observations like she meant them. That gaffe struck her dumb, but loosened Velma up enough to talk. She was able to tell both women how much she respected their respective play styles, get Hilary to sign her poster and Marcie’s shirt, before Hilary took a selfie of the four of them for her.

With those goals achieved Velma and Marcie were finally able to go home. Marcie would have been happy just going straight to sleep after their excursions, but Velma had other plans. She made a point of demonstrating how much she appreciated her second birthday present. By the time she finished Marcie flopped back on her pillows completely spent. Both of them giggled helplessly as they cuddled in bed.

“Marce, this was the perfect birthday surprise. Thank you,” Velma said. She squealed and danced her fingers across Marcie’s belly, causing the other woman to twitch. “I can’t believe I met Julie Chu! And Hilary Knight!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because you’ve still got one more gift coming.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Velma admonished, taking off her glasses and carefully setting them on the nightstand.

“Yeah well, I’m allowed to do that once in a while,” Marcie grumped.

Blindly groping in the dim light Velma eventually found Marcie’s face with her hands. She leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling off Marcie’s glasses. As she could see slightly better than her girlfriend, Marcie took her glasses back and set them on her own side table. Then, with a twist of a knob, Marcie turned off the last remaining light.

They fell back into their usual routine and stuck close to home for the next several months. Marcie was busy preparing her dissertation defense. Most nights they were ensconced in one or the other’s apartment, each centered in a nest of papers. Occasionally a bit of research would cross-contaminate the other’s pile, but Marcie never minded. It was always a gentle reminder that Velma was with her and pursuing a different, but related, scientific field. She couldn’t wait until they both graduated and were at NASA. She knew without a shadow of a doubt they’d want Velma as well. She was so lost in her work and plans for the future that even Marcie forgot about her third and final gift for Velma.

That stasis lasted until just before spring break. After entering her apartment Marcie began the odious task of divesting herself of all her layers. Winter was stubbornly refusing to release its icy grip on the area, despite the metro’s heat bubble, and until it did Marcie preferred to wear at least four layers wherever she went. As she stripped she could smell strong spices that left her stomach gurgling, which meant Velma was here and already preparing the Dinkley family chili recipe. Though, it did seem odd Velma hadn’t come and greeted her. Marcie certainly made enough noise upon arrival.

That mystery was solved when she tromped into the kitchen. Velma was at the stove stirring the chili with her phone pressed to her cheek. Upon sighting her girlfriend Velma waved, but said nothing; she was still fully engaged with whatever conversation she was having on her phone. Marcie smiled back then got the milk out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. She enjoyed milk quite a lot and feared developing a lactose intolerance, which would unfortunately compliment her gluten sensitivity in the worst way possible.

“Naw, Daphne, I would love to tool around with you and the guys for spring break,” Velma said. “I’m pretty certain I could submit my thesis now and have it approved without bothering to reexamine it yet again if I needed to. I miss mystery solving with you.”

Marcie choked and spat her milk back into her glass. If she was hearing her right, Velma was planning to leave her for the gang again. The moment Velma was back in that van Marcie didn’t know when she’d see her next. She refused to go back to a long-term, long-distance relationship because of mystery solving. Velma moved closer and rubbed Marcie’s back, silently checking to see if she was okay. Marcie gave her a watery smile in response.

“Daph, I gotta go. We'll finalize plans later,” Velma said, hanging up. As soon as her phone was secured she wrapped her arms around Marcie’s waist and buried her face in her hair. “Are you okay? It sounded like your milk went down the wrong pipe.”

“You can’t leave again,” Marcie said.

“It’d only be for a week.”

“Velma Dinkley, do not lie to me,” Marcie snapped, making Velma look up at her in surprise. “Your mystery road trips always extend well past their expected end date and you just suggested tossing aside your last two months here to go gallivanting with them!”

“That was idle talk, Marce. You know I wouldn’t really skip out on our last two months of grad school.”

“Oh, just like you wouldn’t skip out on our grad school plans to solve mysteries either!”

“You’re not seriously bringing that up again,” Velma groaned, pulling away. Marcie crossed her arms.

“Three years! I spent three years waiting for you to come home. For you to come back to me.”

“I visited.”

“Barely! V, we were supposed to get our doctorates together and then join NASA. What happened to the plan?”

“Plans change.”

“But why? I don’t understand why you’re just settling for a master’s when you could have had it all. What made you divert from the course so drastically that you now prefer road tripping in the back of a van? Don’t you know how much I love you? That I would do anything for you?”

“I do. Believe me I do,” Velma said, biting her lip. The look of pain on her face left Marcie wanting to cover her in kisses and promise to fix whatever was wrong in her life. Nothing she said should ever hurt her girlfriend that much, especially when it was supposed to be a declaration of love.

“Then why did you do it?” Marcie persisted. She didn’t want to hurt her, but she had to know.

“It was something we all had to do. I can’t… I can’t explain it to you. Not to an extent that you’d accept,” Velma said. “Mystery solving is integral to the five of us and occasionally we have to do it.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to do it now,” Marcie said. “Stay with me.”

“You’re going to be locked away in a lab for all of spring break. Since I won’t see you anyway, I may as well go off with the gang.”

“You’ll see me,” Marcie said. “After all, I’ve got to give you your final birthday present.”

“I don’t need another birthday present.”

“You need this one!”

“Fine,” Velma sighed, shrugging. “I’ll call Daphne back and cancel.”

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.”

Marcie hoped she could deliver. It had been so long since she initially planned things she had forgotten what Velma’s third present was supposed to be. Digging through her files she eventually determined what the last present was supposed to be and immediately discarded it. The Renaissance Festival had left the area months ago and Velma had already dragged her to it, thankfully sans costumes. She needed something new and different, something she hadn’t already thought to give a previous year. This task had gotten progressively more difficult over the almost ten years they had been together. By the time they had been together for forty Marcie imagined it would be either incredibly easy to shop for Velma or else impossible.

She pulled an all-nighter tooling around on the Internet looking for inspiration. Eventually, as the sun rose and Marcie was well behind her morning routine, she felt the beginnings of a diabolical plan form. If she successfully pulled it off Velma would be so happy she’d forget about the gang, at least until after graduation.

She immediately decided to blow off going to campus in favor of hacking multiple websites for Velma’s gift. There was no real point in going in today, she was ahead of schedule on her dissertation and, as there was no lab meeting today, she’d just be doing what she was already doing in her office on a less secure network than home. With a maniacal grin on her face due to mild sleep deprivation Marcie grabbed a Mountain Dew and settled down to work.

“Now what was so important I had to blow off a trip to Vancouver for spring break?” Velma asked. She was trying to keep the question light and teasing, but Marcie could see the tension in her girlfriend’s body. She was not happy to be left behind while the rest of the gang was off mystery solving.

Marcie squeezed her arm and kissed her cheek. She wanted her to calm down and relax. Velma’s last birthday surprise was tomorrow night and she didn’t want to let the cat out of the bag. At least not before she had to. Velma had been patient enough with the last two gifts, but there hadn’t been the allure of an active mystery during those either.

“You’ll find out tomorrow night,” Marcie promised. “Believe me, it’s worth the wait. You have no idea how many hoops I had to jump through to pull this off.”

“I’m certain you went to a lot of effort,” Velma began.

“And it’s all worth it. I’d do anything for you.”

Velma adopted a wounded expression as all the tension drained from her body. It was like the fight had left her. Marcie hated when that happened. Velma wasn’t some meek and mild meerkat; she was—if Marcie could poetically describe her as any sort of animal—an angry and sarcastically combative mongoose. Marcie loved that about her and she couldn’t understand why her promises of love and devotion did that to her. She hated doing that to Velma. At least thanks to the current circumstances she quickly stopped talking about the missed trip. Marcie was grateful for that.

By the next morning Velma was back to her usual self. She spent most of the day pestering Marcie about what the big evening surprise was. However, Marcie remained tight lipped and simply rolled her eyes at the sillier suggestions. She didn’t know if her reactions gave much away, but even if Velma did figure it out she’d still have fun. Marcie knew her girlfriend was too big of a fan not to enjoy it.

It took a bit of work for Marcie to convince Velma to leave her sweater at home. Tonight was simply going to be too warm for wool, so both had to forgo. Marcie felt incredibly self-conscious in just a t-shirt. Even at the beach she tended to stay fully clothed, but she knew she and Velma would stick out enough without being oddly dressed. Well, Marcie would anyway. Her fashion sense tended toward frumpy, while Velma was classic geek chic.

As soon as they were ready Marcie drove them downtown. By this point Velma seemed content to wait for the big reveal, which was a little funny to Marcie considering how insistent she had been even as recently as this afternoon. She had probably figured it out, which shouldn’t be that much of a surprise to Marcie, but she would have thought Velma would be happier about it. As they drove past the Fruitmeir Stadium, the biggest venue in the metropolitan area, Velma sighed loudly.

“What’s up, V?” Marcie asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“That sigh didn’t sound like nothing.” Marcie found a parking lot with available space and drove in.

“Oh, it’s just… I’m thrilled you’re taking me to the new botanical garden, but the Hex Girls are in town for tonight and tonight only. It was a surprise addition to their tour schedule less than three weeks ago and tickets sold out immediately. They didn’t even set any aside for their fan club like they typically do and this is their first US tour since we were in high school.”

“You’re that desperate to go, huh?” Marcie said when she finally found a parking space. Velma’s cheeks reddened.

“No sweetheart, I’m sure we’ll have a wonderful time in the garden,” Velma insisted earnestly. “I adore bromeliads; there’s such variety in morphology.”

“I see. Then I’ll have to take you to the gardens sometime soon.” Marcie smirked as the confused expression on Velma’s face morphed into excitement. “Once in a blue moon your deductions are wrong, Velma.”

“Marcie, you’re the best!” Velma squealed, flinging her arms around the other woman and pulling her halfway over the center console into a tight embrace.

”I know,” Marcie chuckled.

“But you hate rock concerts,” Velma said, pulling away. “You think they’re overly loud drivel for the screaming masses.”

“That’s why I brought earplugs,” Marcie quipped.

“You already sat through a hockey game for me, I can’t in good conscience make you sit through this too. Especially when it’s local and I can think of dozens of things you’d like to do better.”

“And I did not hijack the tour schedule of the hottest band in the world currently touring for us to spend spring break apart!” Marcie snarled. She would not mention how many hoops she jumped through or laws she broke to arrange this event.

“Marcie.” Velma’s voice dripped disapproval.

Her tone frustrated Marcie and immediately made tears well up in her eyes, even though she didn’t feel the need to cry. It was typical of Velma to get huffy about her breaking a few dozen federal laws one time to do something nice for her. It’s not like she hadn’t broken hundreds of trespassing laws all over the world with the gang.

“I was just trying to do something nice for you,” Marcie snapped. She refused to actually start crying.

“I know, and I appreciate that,” Velma sighed. “I just don’t want to visit you in jail.”

“I covered my tracks well enough,” Marcie said. She reached over and squeezed Velma’s hand. “I didn’t hurt anyone and the Hex Girls are making all the money they typically would for a venue of this size. Only difference is their three week vacation was cut two days short.”

“Only two days?”

“I got them refunds on the hotel rooms,” Marcie said, rolling her eyes. “They were probably getting stir-crazy from being stagnant for that long anyway.”

“Had to keep moss from growing on them, eh?”

“But of course.”

Velma smiled and kissed her. That was how Marcie knew she was forgiven. They never used actual apologies or farewells. Both women were too proud for the former and as for the latter, well, Marcie didn’t know what kept Velma from using them, but she hated saying goodbye to her girl. It always seemed distressingly final. She wouldn’t know how to function if she permanently lost Velma.

“Don’t do it again,” Velma said.

Marcie smiled and nodded. They both knew she would never make that promise. Velma was the only person with which Marcie always kept her work, no exception. That meant she had to be discerning about when she gave it to her. For all her practicality Velma was an idealist when it came to the law, at least the justice system on a whole outside of their hometown and Sheriff Stone. Marcie knew better. Someday she would have to bust Velma and the rest of the gang out of prison with her computer skills—ideally on a wrongful conviction, but who was she kidding, Marcie would save Velma even if she watched her murder babies with her bare hands—and she wouldn’t let Velma stop her. That was a promise she could keep.

“Alright, let’s get going then,” Velma said, opening her door. “If you went to all this effort I’d hate to miss any of the concert.”

Marcie grinned and followed her out of the car. She loved Velma’s practicality. Even if she wasn’t thrilled with Marcie’s methods, she wouldn’t waste this rare opportunity. Not when bringing everything to light would simply harm everyone involved. At least, that’s how Velma always reacted to Marcie’s transgressions. Even before they were dating her girl had a soft spot for her.

The concert was about what Marcie was expecting. Thousands of screaming fans hung on every move from the eco punks. While Thorn, Dusk, and Luna had dropped most of the witchy aspects from their act, they were still passionate about the environment and wholly unafraid of pissing anyone off. Marcie had to admit their lyrics were slightly more thought provoking than a lot of their contemporaries, but she couldn’t appreciate the nuance when Velma was screaming them in her ear. Everyone was loud, but her girlfriend had to be the loudest. She was their biggest fan.

As the event wore on Marcie was certain the smoke and lights were getting to her. It made her feel a little foggy headed. Velma grabbed both her hand and gently pulled at her. Belatedly Marcie realized Velma was trying to dance with her. The next time she pulled Marcie happily went with the flow.

Velma’s hands soon slid up Marcie’s arms to gently loop around her neck. This causes Marcie’s set to automatically gravitate onto Velma’s hips. They swayed in time to the beat otherwise ignoring the rest of the concert. Marcie was delighted to see Velma’s focus directed solely on her. Slowly she drew closer until she buried her face in Marcie’s neck. Marcie sighed in pleasure; the setting might not be ideal, but this was exactly where she wanted to be, doing what she was currently doing, with Velma.

“You finally relaxed,” Velma said.

“Hmm?” Marcie looked down and pulled out an earplug to better hear her. She made a face at the sudden noise.

“Look at you! Enjoying yourself at a Hex Girls concert of all places,” Velma laughed.

“I’m enjoying the current situation because I’m with you, V. That’s all I ever want.”

“I know.” Velma shifted so that she was gripping Marcie’s shoulders then rose up on her toes to kiss her. “I hope you know that even if I had left with the gang I would have been back in time for your defense and graduation. I love you, Marce, you’re the most important person in my world.”

“I know you love me. I just hate being your left behind second choice.”

“Marcie,” Velma said firmly. She had stopped moving and cupped Marcie’s cheeks to keep her attention focused solely on her. “If you give me the choice I will always choose you. The gang knows that. Our plan is still intact and as soon as we graduate we’ll go work for NASA. Or at least you’ll work for NASA, I might end up your trophy wife.”

“You’re no trophy wife. Half of their eggheads don’t hold a candle to your genius.”

“Perhaps,” Velma laughed, stroking her cheek with her thumb. It was rare for Velma to laugh so freely. Marcie wanted to kiss her. “My point is that when I enrolled here I put my foot down and told the gang this was the beginning of the end. We’re too old to all cram into the back of a van together all the freaking time.”

“I could have told you that!”

“You have. Repeatedly. Daphne’s also been unhappy with the situation for a while now. She wants to start a family with Fred, but she’s been scared that messing with our routine might permanently break up the gang. I’m not afraid of being the bad guy, especially if it’s for you.”

“Velma.”

“I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. If I ever lost you that would end my world.” Velma sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this here.”

“Do what?”

“Marcie, I completely understand if your answer is a negative, but I honestly thought we were going to a garden, not a rock concert.”

“What answer?”

“Will you marry me?” Velma asked. She pulled out a tiny black box. “I’d get down on one knee, but I think someone would trample me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.” She opened the box revealing a modest diamond ring. “I understand if you don’t want to marry me, especially considering our current circumstances—”

“—Yes!” Marcie cut her off, unable to keep her voice from rising to a shriek. She pulled Velma into her arms. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

“Really?” Velma asked. Her eyes looked brighter than the stage’s pyrotechnics.

“I’ve wanted to marry you since we were twelve and you had to explain chemical bonding to the class because the teacher didn’t know what he was talking about!” Marcie laughed. She bumped their heads together. “Perhaps that’s poor criteria for choosing a mate, but I’ve always been a sucker for science.”

“Marcie.”

“The only serious problem I’ve ever had with you is your absence. I’m not about to turn down the chance to permanently keep you by my side.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

For once Velma didn’t flinch at Marcie’s declaration. Instead she slipped the ring on Marcie’s finger, then fondly stroked her cheek and before kissing her again. When they finally parted Velma took her by the hand and pulled her out of the stands. After a minute to cool off in the hallways Marcie turned to go back into the concert, but Velma stopped her.

“Don’t you want to catch the rest of the show?” Marcie asked.

“Honestly, I’d rather just go home with you. I can catch the Hex Girls some other time, but this is the only night I’ll ever get engaged,” Velma said. “I just want to spend tonight with you, ideally doing something we both enjoy.”

Marcie took her hand and happily led her to the exit. She couldn’t believe she was engaged to Velma Dinkley of all people. She could keep the love of her life for good. Velma seemed to sense how overcome with emotion Marcie was. As they walked through the chilly spring night she leaned in close.

“All of your surprise presents were fantastic, Marcie,” Velma said. “However, the best gift you ever gave me, as cheesy as it sounds, was your love and permission for me to love you back. Nothing will ever top that.”

“Oh great, now you tell me,” Marcie groused, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face or out of her words as she said it. Velma grinned right back and squeezed Marcie’s hand. For better or worse they were together that that’s all Marcie had ever wanted.


End file.
